The configuration, monitoring, and control of resources deployed in the field is often a significant technical challenge. The immense number of possible target configurations and the resources they depend upon creates an enormous space to navigate in terms of optimized configuration, monitoring, and control. The ever increasing complexity of resources and newly emerging types of resources will continue to make resource configuration, monitoring, and control a difficult technical challenge to meet.